


Lipstick and Treaties

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emperor Hux, Friendship, Gen, Senator Kylo Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Ben Amidala and Emperor Hux discuss things together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick and Treaties

“Emperor Hux is coming to try and threaten the Senate into submission,” Senator Ben Amidala sighed, sitting in his underclothes in front of a full length mirror. “I want to wear something that properly tells him that I am bored of his petty threats and have no interest in being under the First Order's yoke. Can you think of an outfit for that?”

Elweard tilted his head to the side, thinking for a moment before nodding his head. “I believe you have something like that, yes.” He opened the Senator's closet and started to look through his things, humming to himself as he chose what his Master would wear for the Senate hearing. “Here, stand up and let me dress you.”

Ben smiled and nodded his approval when he saw the outfit his close friend chose for him and he stood up, facing the mirror as he was dressed. Rich purple fabric was slipped over his body, hugging him around his waist before fanning out at the bottom, hiding his feet and just barely avoiding touching the floor. At the bottom golden thread had been stitched into the fabric, creating one continuous image of swirls and waves that shimmered whenever he moved. The top of the dress hung low, leaving his shoulders and arms bare. A thin piece of fabric was slipped over each of his middle fingers, acting as the sleeves for the dress. If he spread out his arms, the material would spread and hang down, revealing a bright turquoise material that had been sewn into it. “I did always like this dress,” he whispered as he sat back down.

“That is why I chose it,” Elweard agreed, picking up the facial paint kit. “Now, close your eyes.” A foundation of white was used first over Ben's face. A light purple powder was then used to color his eyelids and cheeks, darker for the eyelids and lightly for the cheeks. His lips were painted with gold before an intricate design of purple dots were placed on his bottom lip, followed by a single thick stripe on his top lip. “How does it look?”

The Senator opened his eyes, smiling in approval. “I look like I am ready to either kill someone or negotiate.”

“Exactly,” Elweard agreed, brushing out the Senator's hair before starting to braid silver wires into it. Two turquoise ribbons were then tied at the back of his hair and allowed to stream down his back. “And your nails?” he asked.

Ben considered a moment, humming as he looked himself over. “I think most of them being purple with the index fingers gold,” he said.

“As you say, Master.”

“And then when my nails are dry, I can dress you.”

“Master...”

“Scars or not, I will not let my friend and bodyguard walk around in such plain attire while I sparkle.”

“Master, that is the point.” Elweard sighed when Ben gave him a look, knowing that he had already lost the argument. “As you wish.”

* * *

“Your Republic is built on nothing but lies and the sweat of those who cannot afford to live as you all do. You preach about equality and yet your own people suffer under the brutality of raiders and warlords with no protection from you! The First Order has come in several times, taking in worlds the Senate left to flounder and die on their own. And you consider yourselves righteous?”

Emperor Hux stood in the middle of the floating dais, holding his head up high as he faced the Senate. He was dressed in a uniform of stark white, military decorations pinned just above his heart. He wore matching white gloves, the only black his polished boots. A thin coronet rested on his head, made out of a twisting combination of gold and red metals. At the center rested a single blood red jewel that glittered in the light.

“If he were not of the Order...” Ben murmured.

“Master...” Elweard cautioned. He saw the twitch of the other's lips and he chuckled, shaking his head. “Do not get yourself scolded by the others again,” he gently warned.

“I am nothing if not the perfect picture of restraint.” He saw the look Elweard gave him and winked, pushing himself onto his seat. He pressed a button in front of him, activating his own dais to make it rise from its place. “I would speak if recognized,” he announced.

“Senator Amidala has the floor!”

Emperor Hux narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, locking them with the overly dressed Senator. “Senator Amidala, the perfect picture of being born into wealth and power without earning it,” he quipped. “Dressed in excess as others wear rags.”

“Emperor Hux; he who orders the assault on a hospital for younglings and the elderly,” Ben countered. He turned slightly, gesturing to Elweard. He smiled as the other stood, dressed the same as himself, his facial scars the only difference between them. “You have a quarrel with my servant, Sir?”

“I have a quarrel with you. Sadly you think it necessary to hide behind others and allow them to suffer in your place.”

“You admit to ordering an attack on the hospital?”

“I admit no such thing.”

“The blood of younglings is on your hands.”

“And the blood of millions is on yours.”

Ben pointed a golden painted finger at the Emperor. He was smiling, showing his teeth. “You come here with threats of death and expect us to fall to our knees before you and accept your yoke of slavery and oppression. Force users in your Empire are forced to train as you see fit or are killed, no matter their age or ability. Aliens are kept are slaves or in slavish conditions. Why..?”

“Have you seen the worlds at just the outer edges of the Republic? Do you think the Empire forces them to join? They come to us for protection from their abusers. We take them in with open arms and protection.”

“You exploit them.”

“And the Senate does not?”

“I never said that.” He fell silent as an uproar began from his statement, folding his hands in front of him. He ignored everyone else around him, keeping his eyes locked on the Emperor as he smiled at him. “Elweard?” he whispered, keeping his eyes on the Emperor.

“Master?”

“Have a message sent to the Emperor. Tell him that I am willing to work on a treaty with him. One that will benefit both sides without taking from either.”

Elweard nodded his head, sighing as he looked around. “You've started another argument, Master.”

“I am like my mother that way,” he sighed.

* * *

Hux lightly touched the small blaster he kept hidden up the sleeve of his uniform as he stood in front of the Senator's door. If this was some kind of trap, an attempt at retribution for the assault on Naboo, he would be ready for it. He raised up a hand to knock but was interrupted by the door opening on its own and he sighed, taking a moment before stepping inside.

Ben sat at his desk, dressed in a black tunic and matching slacks. He smiled as he gestured for Hux to take a seat, leaning back in his own. “Emperor,” he greeted.

“No flashy clothing this evening?”

“Not for business, no. Please, sit. Would you like something to drink?”

Hux sat down, but shook his head. “I do not drink with enemies.”

“Or potential allies?”

“Explain.”

The Senator smiled, pouring himself a drink to allow himself a moment before speaking. “I have spoken with several Senators in private. We both agree that the New Republic ties itself up with too much red tape and walls in regards to helping its own people. This is something that needs to change; for the good of our people.

“This does not however, mean that we are completely willing to break up and join the Order. Those who are Aliens prefer not to be slaves. We are however willing to build a treaty with you that offers...a more friendly and open neutrality with our worlds and yours.”

Hux raised an eyebrow at this. “And how would this work?” he asked.

“Obviously this means no hostilities between our worlds and your Empire. Travel and trade would be allowed as well. However, the liberty of our people must be respected.”

“You act as if I am a Hutt slaver.”

“No, but you have forced labor camps and mines that use slave labor. And if they are not slaves, they are treated poorly by the Humans of the Order anyway. I am no fool, Hux. I know how the Order views Aliens. This is something that cannot be negotiated. Is this agreeable?”

“...If we make a treaty then this would possibly be agreeable,” Hux said. “But these terms seem only to benefit your side. What would mine receive?”

“My mother and her Resistance will no longer assault your ships in these territories. Why would she? Surely she would see no need to continue fighting you since you will no longer push into Republic territory? Trade would also be opened, allowing your people to expand and grow without having to hide in the shadows.”

“The shadows your mother and uncle chased us into when the Empire thrived.”

“We are speaking of the future now, not the past. Do look ahead, Emperor.”

Hux snorted and leaned forward, pouring himself a drink from Ben's bottle before leaning back with the glass. “How many systems?”

“Six so far.”

“Six systems? Only?”

“Some of which are rich in natural resources that can be traded for,” he said with a nod. “And do you not think others may soon follow our example? An open and beneficial neutrality is much better than a hostile one, yes?” He watched as the Emperor leaned back in his chair, considering his words as he swirled the blue liquor in his glass around.

“...And what will the others say?” Hux finally asked.

Ben laughed and waved a dismissive hand in the air. “Oh I'm sure they'll yell and scream at us for quite some time!” he said. “But...they will have to vote on these things should they try to punish us and as you know...our voting process takes a very long time. Minds can always change in time.”

“Why are you offering this? After an attempt was made against you?”

“This fighting is pointless and will only scar and kill more people. I wish to reduce this as much as possible. I am sure you are also tired of failing in your attempts to kill me, Emperor.” He smiled despite himself, watching politely as the redhead mulled over everything. “I shall give you a few days to decide,” he said.

Hux stood up then, setting the empty glass down on Ben's desk. “I will send you my answer in the morning, Senator.”

“As you wish.”

Ben Amidala was not the least bit surprised when he was informed that the Emperor accepted his terms, asking only for there to be an agreed upon and signed contract of trade from each system to the Order. “Did I not tell you he would agree to it without my using the Force to influence him?” he asked, looking at Elweard.

Elweard just smiled, glad that his Senator was happy.


End file.
